The Truth
by Chocolatey Smiles
Summary: Chapter 1: "I have to explain this carefully. Do not let anyone know you have an amnesia. I am your friend. Don't worry, you can trust me." Rika smiled to assure her.


**THE TRUTH**

By Chocolatey Smiles

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: What happened?**

Her eyes fluttered open. She quickly surveyed her surroundings while still lying down. All sheets were white, even the ceiling and the walls were all white. Unless she might be dead and in heaven, she must be in a hospital. She sat up and immediately clutched her head.

"Ow," Small jabs of pain hit her in the head. She could feel that there were some bandages around her head.

 _What am I doing here?_

She looked over herself, noting that she has bandages all over: on her neck, on her left wrist, on her right hand... Just what on earth happened?

She tried to remember... but failed.

What was she doing here? Was she on an accident? Who...

 _Who am I?_

She heard footsteps approaching and didn't know what to do so she fell back on her bed and pretended to be asleep. As she did so, her head hit the bedframe just a little, causing her to be rather dizzy. Even so, she tried to focus on their conversation as the door opened and she heard two people talking.

"Hello, Rika." She heard a cheery, female voice greet. Some shuffling and more footsteps.

 _Rika..? Is she talking to me?_

She sucked a deep breath and pretended to be naturally asleep. The footsteps became louder as it drew nearer. "Hmm, she's still asleep?"

Someone yawned from the other side of the room. A new voice spoke, "I just woke up and you're asking me about someone else? How about, ' _Hello, Rika. It's a nice day today, how are you feeling?_ ' or something like that?"

The gentle female voice laughed. "Sorry, Rika. Your friend here has just been asleep for three days and if her monitor doesn't say that she's stable, I think she would be in a coma."

"Good god, please." Sarcasm laced Rika's voice. "I'm hungry. Did you not bring me any of those horrible hospital food?"

"I will do, in a second. I just need to check your blood pressure and your eyes again. After this, if you wanna eat the hospital food, feel free. Or I can discharge you."

"What? Really?" Rika seemed excited.

"Yes, so be a good girl."

A sigh. "I am a good girl."

She was wondering if she should wake up now or still continue pretending, but she doesn't know what to say if they would ask her questions. But if she wakes up later, nobody would answer her questions either.

When she was pondering over this, she heard the gentle one said, "Okay, you seem all good. I'll go and give your Mom a call and get your discharge papers."

"Adios." Rika cheered.

After the door closed and she could not hear the foot steps anymore, she opened her eyes and sat on the bed. For the first time, she looked on the other side of the room and saw Rika. She has long, wavy, blonde hair. She must've been in some sort of an accident, too, as she had an arm sling and some bandages over her right wrist. And Rika turned pale. "Y-You... You're awake!"

"Rika," she said in a low voice.

Rika trembled. It was like she was seeing a ghost.

"What happened..?" She began asking and looked over herself again. "I... I can't... I don't..."

"You don't remember?" Rika's voice shook. "You mean you don't remember?"

She shook her head and stared hopefully at her. Maybe Rika could give her answers.

"We were in Shinano. Do you at least remember that much?" Rika checked, her expression seemed a bit hopeful, too.

"Shinano..?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus." She muttered. "What's my full name?"

"Huh? I don't.."

"What's your name?"

"M-My name?"

"Yes, you. Who else?" Rika rolled her eyes.

She bit her lower lip. "I... don't..."

"Oh my God. I cannot believe this. You have an amnesia!" Rika exclaimed, then sighed. "Okay, I'll explain it to you, but I don't know everything. I'll try to explain what I can. Got it?"

She nodded.

"You're Hana Kobayashi. You're a first year college student studying Psychology in Myouga University." Rika explained, her eyes looking straight at Hana's. "I'm Rika Yamazaki. I'm studying at Seichi University."

Hana just stared at her, momentarily taking all the information in.

"If you don't believe me, look at your bag. There. On your bedside table."

Hana craned her neck, it stung a little, but she saw a small black purse. She took it with both hands and opened the zipper. There, she saw an ID. Her school ID.

 _So it's true. I am Hana Kobayashi and I'm studyng Psychology in Myouga University._

"Do you believe me now?"

Hana nodded. "Yes."

"I have to explain this carefully. Do not let anyone know you have an amnesia. I am your friend. Don't worry, you can trust me." Rika smiled to assure her. "Unless you wanna stay cooped up in this place, trying to recover your lost memories, then you can tell the doctor that you can't remember anything. How can you even recover your memories in this room?" Rika flinched, gazing at the hospital walls. "Anyway..."

They heard footsteps approaching and Rika stopped talking. She motioned for Hana to stay silent. There was a slight knock on the sliding door before it opened. The strawberry-blonde nurse smiled and greeted. "Hey, I'm back Rika. And here – oh. Hey, you're awake." She noticed Hana and gave a blinding smile. "Are you okay?"

Hana glanced at Rika and Rika nodded at her. "Yes, I'm fine." She croaked. "Thank you."

"I would tell the doc you are awake. And then, we'll run some tests."

"Tests?" Rika asked, gulping.

"Just to see if she's okay. If she is, we can discharge her as well."

"Oh, good. Can I wait for her before I go? My Mom cold drop her off, too. It'd be convenient since her parents are overseas working."

My parents are working overseas...

"Oh, no worries. That's totally fine. But you cannot stay bedridden because here's your discharge papers." The nurse handed her some papers. "Just sign here. And we'll wait for your Mom to collect you both. We cannot just let you go out there."

 **-xXxXx-**

After the tests, Hana and Rika got permission to go home as soon as Rika's Mom's car rolled in the hospital's driveway.

Rika sat in the back with Hana. Hana said hello politely to Rika's mother.

"Mom, we need to drop her off first. And can I stay at her place for a few hours just to be sure she's fine?"

"Of course, dear." Rika's mother smiled at them, looking at the overhead mirror and drove off.

It was a quiet journey. Rika and her Mom didn't talk and Hana couldn't talk about anything, so she kept her mouth shut and watched the buildings and trees pass by the car's window instead.

"Bye, Mom." Rika waved as they got dropped off at what seemed like an apartment complex.

The first hurdle in recovering memories came already.

 _What's my password for this...again?_

"Oh shit." Rika cursed. "You don't remember your password to get in. Why do you have to live in this building with high security system?"

 _What should I do?_

 **a. Look for clues inside her bag.**

 **b. Ask Rika if she might know.**

 **c. Go somewhere else and figure it out later, instead.**

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey there. As you can see, this is an interactive FF, where you guys will get to choose what should Hana do. I just finished Amnesia game in PS Vita and it was fun. :) HAHA!

 _ **Anyway, leave the answers on the reviews. :) The letter with the most votes will be the next chapter, of course. However, you guys can choose two choices, if you like. :) But still, majority wins.**_

 _ **PLUS, there would always be one lucky reviewer whom I would send the next chapter in PM. Not the chapter that will be published here. The chapter with the next highest number of votes. So make sure you all sign in your accounts when you leave a review. Or leave your facebook name, I'll send you a PM there. :)**_

So, shall I see you all soon?

With all love,

 _ **Chocolatey Smiles. (11-11-15)**_


End file.
